


Into The Abyss

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, One Shot, Purple Prose, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: A series of one shots about heartbreaking turns Gravebone story could take.





	Into The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution. There is going to be a lot of purple prose, a lot of sad thoughts, angst, self-harm and suicide mention and a lot of other upsetting content. Please, do not read if such things upset you.
> 
> Most of the one-shots are written from the prompts I get on tumblr. Want to give me one too? [Send me an ask! ](https://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/prompt-faq) <3

**Prompt for[Woodkid - I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQu8FOjJXdI)**

A shadow of nothingness thrashed on and about, hitting trees of an unknown forest, breaking branches and leaving deep watery trails in dirt of the forest floor. It wailed and cried and roared, black wisps falling out of the cloud occasionally. One could imagine they heard human words among the cacophony of rather inhuman sounds, something akin to an apology, begging.

And yet the cloud was alive, bearing a young man’s body within it. And he cried clear tears, hitting himself into obstacles with a force of a bullet. Sometimes the cloud of black wisps would spill blood droplets. If forest wild life hadn’t been quite so terrified, they would have left their hiding places to lick at the red liquid.

Hours and hours, days and weeks later the cloud desperately ripped itself out of the forest and fell onto the sand of a dying beach. Soot-like rags dissolved into a human body which was lying without motion and giving no signs of life. 

Credence, for this is what the man’s name was, an embodiment of what he lost completely, welcomed the warmth of the sand under his cheek. Ocean waves became his lullaby, soft hills of sand - his final cradle. 

He woke when night has covered the deserted land. Dull sand around him was wet with far-reaching waves and his own blood, spilled from ragged bruises.   
He remembered why he threw himself off the ship which was meant to lead into a new life of freedom and instead deprived him of any hope, filling his chest with nothing but despair. Words of a friend ringed in his ears as loud as the ocean, words of an unnecessary apology, of a most hurting explanation why he was now alone. What was his life worth now when the only one who treasured it was lost to the death abyss?

Credence buried his hand into sand, trying to prop himself up and stand. He knew what was about to happen, perhaps, what all nature around him knew. If he were to face it, the same embrace of death that Graves had to face in his time, let him try and be brave for this last moment. 

He stood, shoulders hunched, face towards the rushes of dark cold water. Stars gleamed dully on the sky, their beams receded respectfully for the departing and departed. Credence looked at the dark horizon, a line of freedom he had never had, expected or hoped for until he met the man to change his life.

The man never said he loved him. But Credence did, and knew that he did, and yet kept his words as unspoken. The man never said he would whisk him away from the arms of cruelty, but he showed him kindness no one else did.

With tears streaming down his face, the young man made a step towards the violent ocean, feeling sand between his toes and tiny sharp stones under his feet. He walked till he could feel the cold rustle of water, washing over his ankles. And into the darkness he burst one last time, his body exploding with blackness and violently throwing itself into water.

Soon, nothing but black threads and rags remained, scattered over the ocean and glistening with last bits of magic. They gathered in small pools and floated, gleaming and reflecting the stars of the mourning sky. The ocean breathed.


End file.
